darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Chat
The Clan Chat (abbreviated as CC) was added to the game along with the Clan Camp on 12 April 2011. Similar in functionality to the Friends Chat, it provides a channel for communication between all members of a registered clan who are online at the time. Online clan members join the Clan Chat automatically upon logging in, and are always present during gameplay or while in the lobby. Clan Chats are available to both free players and members. Until the Clan Camp update, what is currently called the Friends Chat was known as the Clan Chat. A scrolling list of Clan Members and visiting players (if allowed by Clan Officials) will be displayed in the clan chat interface. Next to each Clan Member is an icon displaying their rank in clan, while visitors do not display any rank in this interface. Also listed is the world players are on. Players in the same world as you will show their world number in Green. All other worlds and Lobby will appear in yellow. Next to the scroll bar is a triangle marked button for each player in channel. This button displays a slide option to temporarily ban visitor from chat, or check the amount of gathered resources in the citadel by the member. The Temporarliy ban visitors option can only be used by clan members with appropriate permissions (see Clan Settings) to temporarily ban visitors from participating in chat. For more information, refer to Kicking/Banning Guests. Note that this option cannot be used to temporarily ban clan members, not even by clanmates ranked admin or above. The "Check amount of gathered resource by a member" is available to Clan members ranked admin or above only, and can only be used when on the same world as the member they want to check. This will display to the administrative member the amount of resource gathered for the clan citadel since the last tick by this member. Recruiting new members To invite new players to a clan, a player who has a rank that has the ability to recruit players (which is given in the clan permissions interface) must click the 'Invite' button which sits along the bottom of the clan chat interface, and then click on the player they wish to add to the clan. A player may also invite someone to a clan by using a vexillium on the player they wish to invite. That player will receive a message in the chat box, asking them to join your clan, which they can click on to accept or refuse. If they accept, they will then be placed in the clan as a recruit (which can be later changed by a clan member ranked admin or above.) Usage Players send single messages to the Clan Chat channel by typing two slashes (//) and then their message. If they want to send multiple messages to clan chat, they can swap their chat mode to clan by clicking the 'clan' button beneath the chat box, or typing '/c' then enter. When in the default chat mode of clan, all messages typed without any slashes prefixing them will always be sent to the clan chat channel. A message sent to the channel will appear for every online clan member, regardless of their current world, or if they are in the lobby. Because of this, the Clan Chat system is a useful way to reach all online members at once for announcements, or to hold discussions or meetings Individual players can filter the messages received from the Clan Chat by toggling the Clan option at the bottom-left of the screen, even setting it to Off if they do not wish to take part in discussions. They can also leave the clan chat by pressing the 'leave Clan Chat channel' button on the bottom of the clan chat interface to be dropped out of the chat temporarily. Guests Players who are not official members of a clan can join its Clan Chat as a guest if they know the clan's name and if the clan's officials allow guests to join the chat. They can do so by opening the clan chat interface, then clicking on the green Visited clan chat button in the bottom-right corner of the clan chat interface, and finally clicking 'Join/leave another clan's clan chat' in the bottom-left corner of the interface. Rather than the usual two slashes, players preface messages with three slashes (///) in order to send them to a guest Clan Chat. Players may also type '/g' then enter to swap to guest chat mode, which will send any non-prefaced messages to guest clan chat by default. Depending on the settings of the Clan Chat, guests may be able to enter the channel and read messages, but unable to send any of their own. If an administrator invites a non-clan member to join the Clan Chat, they will be ranked as Recruit; otherwise, guest players are not ranked. Commonly if two clans are at war with each other, a player of one of the two clans joins the clan chat of the opponent. Now that player can read the messages and commands of the opposing clan, this can be useful in war. Kicking and banning guests Guest members of a clan chat can be kicked by anyone with the "Who can kick from the chat" permission (as set in the clan settings interface). The kicks can be performed by either clicking the arrow beside the guest's name in the clan chat interface and then clicking the 'temporary kick/ban' button or right clicking any chat message sent by the guest. A message will then be printed automatically by the kicking player stating the player they are attempting to kick. Kicks will then last for an hour, unless the clan chat is emptied (which is more difficult to do with the clan chat since players cannot kick clan members to help empty the channel). Guests can be permanently banned from a clan chat by adding their name to the Clan ban list, which is the red tab beside the visited clan chat. Players can only be added to this list by clan members ranked admin or above. Adding someone's name to this list makes them unable to join as a guest until their name is removed from the list. This list is visible to all members of the clan chat and has a capacity of 100 players. Note: There is a common misconception that this holds up to 500 names. However, this is not true, as if there are already 100 names on the list any attempts to add more names will fail without any notice. Players banned from guest clan chat are also banned from the clan citadel. They are also unable to be recruited into the clan. Leaving the Clan Chat It is possible to leave a clan chat without leaving the clan entirely by clicking the 'leave Clan Chat channel' button in the bottom-left corner of the clan chat interface. This will drop the player out of the clan chat channel until they press the same button again, or until they log out into the lobby. To leave the clan permanently, players must either be kicked from the clan by a clan member ranked admin or above through the clan settings interface, or they can click the 'leave clan' button along the bottom of the clan chat interface. This is Bank PIN protected. Note that if the player leaves the clan chat without leaving the clan, they will still have their online status shown in the 'clanmates' tab of the clan's page in clan home (which will be shown to either everyone, or just other clan members depending on their private chat settings). If a player leaves a clan, they will have to wait 7 days before joining another clan or rejoining the one they left. Changing clan owner To transfer the ownership of a clan to another member, the future owner must first be ranked deputy owner. The current clan owner can then either press "leave clan" in the bottom-left corner of the clan chat interface, or demote themselves to a rank admin or below. Doing so will bring up a confirmation message which the owner must accept to transfer the ownership of the clan. Clan settings Clan officials are able to change the following settings of the Clan Chat. All options are set to "Recruit+" by default; clan members with Administrator ranking and above can adjust the settings . * Who can talk on chat? - Determines who can send messages to the channel. The settings range from Anyone (including guests) up to Owner only. Players who do not have the required permissions to be able to talk can still join the channel and read others' messages. * Who can kick from chat? - Determines who can kick and ban guest players from the Clan Chat. The settings range from Recruit+ to Owner only. * Who can enter chat? - Determines who can join the channel. The settings range from Anyone to Owner only. In order to allow non-ranked guest players to enter the chat, an administrator must change this setting to "Anyone". Updates *On 16 May 2011 a wide range of clan updates were brought out including the ability for players to leave a clan chat, the ability to change the clan name, the ability for clanmates other than admins to recruit, and many more as mentioned in this patches notes. *On 26 July 2011, along with Clan Citadels, the Clan Settings interface was updated to allow permissions to be set by rank level (as opposed to being either predefined or set to a maximum level). A few other minor changes were made including the removal of the Rated Clan Wars leader and recruiter titles (which must now be set by rank level). Trivia *There is currently a glitch with the Clan Settings. When clicking on a clanmate's name to change rank, the options to edit their rank stay blackened, and Please select a clanmate to view. is displayed. *There is currently a glitch when a clan member's rank is changed from within the citadel to co-owner it shows their rank symbol as that of a recruit. nl:Clan Chat fi:Clan Chat Category:Clan Camp Category:Chat